Love at last
by Billy-Gil
Summary: CathWar Catherine and Warrick went to a club and started to dance but the her cell phone rang just as they were about to kiss..... What happens when some one gets Jealous about all the time Cath spends with Warrick what will happen?
1. Almost

Catherine sat at her desk looking for some paper work that she was supposed to hand into Grissom"Were did I put that paper work!" She said to herself.

"Looking for this?" Warrick said walking over to her desk and picking up a file that had fallen to the floor.

"Yes thank you so much!" She said to Warrick

." No problem, I love helping damsels in distress," He said giving her a smirk.

"Hahaha very funny" She said looking at him.

"Yes I AM very funny" He said looking into his eyes.

She smiled " So…how is your case coming?"

"Fine" Warrick said sitting in a chair.

"Griss will have you head for sitting around on the clock" Catherine said walking over to him.

"I am on brake" He said smiling." You are lucky" Catherine said eyeballing her desk full of paper work.

"Woo lady you got a lot of work to do" Warrick told her.

"Ya you can say that again" Catherine sighing.

" I should leave you and you favorite stuff alone now" Warrick looked at her smiling.

"Huu? Oh Ya my favorite work in the whole world sitting at a desk doing paper work" She said walking toward Warrick.

"See you later" He said walking out the door then a few seconds later his head popped in the door " Hay when work is over do you want to go to breakfast?"

Catherine smiled " I would love to" She replied.

Catherine walked down the Hallway to Grissoms office "Hay Griss I finished all my paper work finally!"

Grissom looked up from the paper work he had been doing " Wow you did that fast"

"Griss it took me 2 hours" Catherine said sitting down on a chair.

"This is my 3rd hour doing the paper work" Grissom said, just then he started to eye Catherine.

"Oh no Griss I am not doing non of your paper work!" Catherine said shaking her head and waving her hands." I hate doing paper work!"

" Me too." He said looking back down at his paper discouraged that his chance in getting off on his paper work.

"Well I think I should go before you try to pawn more work on me." She said getting up and smiling

Grissom smiled as she walked out the door.

"Greg" Catherine said walking into the brake room.

"Ya Catherine?" Greg answered.

Catherine grabbed a drink from the refrigerator "Oh I was just saying hi"

"Uhhh ok..." Greg said confused.

Catherine saw the confused look she said, " What you don't think I could be nice, and ask my friend how he is doing?"

" Well usually you don't say anything" He told her.

" Well I feel like saying hi today" She told him smiling.

"You got a date didn't you?" Greg asked

"No, at least I don't think it is a date." She said looking at Greg

"Well lets go over the facts...Is it a guy?" He asked

"Yes"

"Are you going out to eat?'

"Yes"

"Do you think he is cute"?

"GREG like I would tell you!" Catherine said smiling.

"It was worth a try" He said "one more...what's his name?"

" Ha like I would tell you that ether." Catherine told him.

Catherine took a sip of her drink.

"How is Lindsey?" Greg asked

Catherine raised her eyebrow " Fine...Why are you asking?"

"You asked a weird question so I ask a weird question" He said smirking at her.

" You are weird guy Greg" Catherine told to him.

"Hay Cath." Warrick said walking into her office.

"Hay Warrick" Catherine said typing something into her computer.

"Gunna be ready to go soon" Catherine looked up.

"Oh, Warrick I." She got cut off

"Forgot" Warrick said looking down.

"Warrick I am sorry...But I could be ready in about 20 minutes," Catherine said looking at him.

He smiled "ok" he said I will be..."He got cut off

"Right here I will be ready a quick as possible" She said.

He smiled " ok then" He sat down on a chair as Catherine saved things on her computer .

I wonder why he seemed so upset when I said I forgot? Catherine said to herself. Why am I thinking about this kind of thing? Why do I care that he looked hurt.

"Uhhh...Cat?" Warrick voice cut through her thoughts.

"Ya" she said looking up.

" Well you are just sitting there I was wondering if that meant you were ready" He told her

" Sorry sometimes I just zone out when I begin to think to hard" She said smiling.

Catherine stood up " I will be right back I think I have a change of cloths in my locker."

"Ok I will wait here" Warrick said picking up a magazine off the floor of Catherine's office. " You should really keep this office more neat." Warrick told her with a smile.

"I am just going to ignore that comment." Catherine answered him as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later Catherine came back warring Jeans, a Blue Shirt her hair up in a messy bun and long earrings.

"You look great…you know we are only going out for dinner right?" Warrick said surprised the way she dressed.

"Well it was ware this or what I was warring all night and I would rather not do that." She told him "Now lets go."

About 20 minutes later Warrick and Catherine walked into a nice diner called _The tea Cup_.

"Well this place is not crowded" Catherine said looking around seeing a waitress mop up the floor and an old guy eating some eggs.

"You are right, but they do got good food, I have eaten here loads of times." Warrick told her.

" Well if you say its good then it is good." Catherine told Warrick.

Catherine and Warrick sat down in a booth. And the waitress came over "Hay Warrick" She said.

"Hi Dolly" Warrick replied to the waitress.

"You out on a date Warrick." The waitress said in a teasing voice.

"Oh NO NO no…" The both said looking at each other and smiling.

"But you like her right?" The waitress said.

"Uhhh Dolly would you just take our order." Warrick said getting uncomfortable.

"Ok fine don't have to get all snooty," Dolly answered.

"Ummm I will have an omelet please." Catherine said.

" Sorry lady but we don't serve breakfast past 11:30" Dolly said looking at her.

"Well then I will have a burger" Catherine said looking at her watch, which read 11:45.

"And I will also have a burger" Warrick told the waitress.

" Ok then food will be right with you." Dolly said walking away.

About an hour later Catherine and Warrick finished their food Warrick paid the bill and they left.

"Want to go out fir dinner tonight Catherine asked I mean Lindsey is going to a friends house and I don't want to eat or cook myself so…" Warrick cut her off,

"OK, we can go out for dinner tonight." He smiled

Warrick picked Catherine up at 6:00 and they headed for some club they had until 9:00 to get to work.

Catherine and Warrick sat down at a table and a song came on " Oh Warrick come on lets dance I love this song!" Catherine said grabbing his arm and dragging him on to the dance floor. They danced for a long time occasionally stopping to get a drink or something. Warrick twirled her out and then at the end of the song she twirled back in her arms crossed and her free hand she placed in Warrick's hand. _Should I kiss him _She thought as her lips almost touched Warrick's just then her cell phone rang and she brought her head away and smiled at Warrick as she walked over to her purse.

"Willows" She said into the phone " What do you mean I am late for work?" She looked down at her watch "it is 8:30 I still have half an hour! What do you mean it is 9:30?"

Catherine hung up her cell phone "Warrick my watch is an hour behind so we are late for work."

"Well ok I will drop you off at your house and then go to work." He told her paying for the food they ate.

"Ok." Catherine answered.


	2. More then a crime

After Warrick had dropped Catherine at her house she walked up stairs took a quick shower then got in her car and went to work.

Catherine walked into Grissom's office "Sorry I'm late Griss…What am I doing today?"

Grissom looked up " Nick is already there." He handed Catherine the paper and Catherine got in a car and drove to the crime scean.

At crime Scean

"Hay Nick." Catherine said getting out of the car.

"Hay Cath. Were have you been?" Nick asked.

"Oh…" Catherine said remembering dancing with Warrick " Slept in" She lied.

"That isn't like you." He said smiling "You usually first at work."

"Had a late night," Catherine said taking a few pictures.

Warrick arrived, and benign to collect the evidence.

Back at the Lab.

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg were all in the break room after they finished their case. (Greg was there because he was just there like an annoying bug.)

"Why were you to late?" Greg asked.

"Huu?" Catherine asked

"Why were you and Warrick Late?" He asked again

Catherine looked at Warrick then said, "I have no idea why he was late but I…. Slept in."

"And I. …Was not paying attention to the time and I was watching TV." Warrick lied.

"Oh" Greg replied not believing Warrick but maybe Catherine was telling the truth.

Sara and Grissom walked in, "Now it's a party!" Greg said smiling at Sara.

Sara smiled at Greg then said "Hay Catherine ware were you this morning?"

"I slept in" Catherine replied for like the hundred time "I am not gunna say it again" She told every on.

Every one could tell not to ask her that question again.

Catherine's house

Catherine sat down on a chair and sipped some coffee when the phone wrung.

"Hello" Catherine said into the phone.

"Hay its Warrick," Said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Oh hi" Catherine replied

"We never actually well…finished our breakfast," He said into the phone

"Well then maybe we should" Catherine smiled into the phone.

"Ya well…" Catherine cut him of

"Why don't you come over here?" Catherine told him

Now it was Warrick's turn to smile "Sure"

10 minutes later:

Warrick knocked on the door to Catherine's house.

Catherine opened the door "Hay."

"Hi" Warrick smiled

"Well come on in" Catherine told him

Catherine and Warrick walked into kitchen were Catherine got a few eggs out of the refrigerator.

"How do you like your eggs?" Catherine asked

"Oh umm scrambled…." Warrick told her

"Scrambled it is then" Catherine smiled.

After Catherine made the eggs and some toast she sat down at the table next to Warrick.

Warrick took a bite of the eggs and toast "This is good" He told her

"Thanks " Catherine said taking a bite of her food, just then the doorbell wrung. Catherine got up to answer it.

"Eddie…What are you doing here?" She asked her ex.

"Came to see you and Lindsey" He told Catherine

" You know Lindsey is at my mom's house Ed" Catherine told Eddie.

"Ok fine I was passing by and I noticed a car in your drive way…" He trailed off.

"Eddie one, why would you care if there was a car in my drive way and two, why were you passing by you live across town?" Catherine told him getting annoyed.

"Well…I was worried" He told her

"Worried about what?" Catherine said shaking her head

"That…umm…" he trailed off trying to think of what words to say.

"Eddie if I want to see other men then it has nothing to do with you…and what if the car was Sara's car or someone who said it was a man's car" She said closing the door in Eddie's face.

"Cath open the door!" Eddie said banging on the door.

"What was that all about" Warrick said hearing the banging at the door

"Oh nothing…just Eddie being Eddie" She told him sitting back down at the table.

"Oh He's still bothering you?" Warrick asked

"Ya" Catherine said looking out the window at Eddie getting in his car and turning on his car.

Then Catherine heard a few footsteps on the back porch. She looked out the sliding glass door but nothing was there.

"What's up?" Warrick asked Catherine

"Nothing just thought I heard something." She told him then the sliding glass door opend and Eddie walked in.

"So this is the guy you are with," He yelled at Catherine

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked Eddie

"I wanted to see what kind of guy you would like better then me" He told her

"Well get out" She told Eddie standing up

"What I don't get is that you would like a black man more then me!" Eddie told her pointing at Warrick

"EDDIE! Get out!" Catherine yelled at him.

"Fine" He yelled back and then just left got in his car and left.

"I am so sorry Warrick." She told him sitting down

"For what?" Warrick asked

"For what he said" Catherine looked at Warrick

"Oh that I don't mind" He told her

She smiled then they finished eating.

"So what do you want to do now?" Warrick asked Catherine

"Well…want to go to the park?" she asked

"Sure I'll dive" He said grabbing his coat (it was a cool February day) Catherine grabbed her coat and the got into Warrick's car.

At the Park

Catherine and Warrick started to walk around a bit talking about different things like work and different things. What they didn't know was that they were being watched the whole time.

Warrick left the Lab to go to the crime scean earlier then Catherine and Nick (he wanted to process and take a little more pictures) He took a few pictures then heard snapping of some twigs behind him he turned around but nothing was behind him so he went back to work. He walked inside the house and was processing one of the bedrooms when he heard footsteps coming from the Hall.

"Catherine Nick?" Warrick called turning around His face went pale with the next thing he saw…**_BANG_**

Catherine and Nick arrived at the crime scean " Warrick were here" Catherine yelled but no answer came "He usually answers when some one says something…oh well he must be busy" She said shrugging her shoulders.

They walked into the house

"Were is he?" Nick asked to no one

"Humm…Maybe on a potty brake" Catherine joked "I'll go up stairs and start taking a few more pictures" Catherine told Nick

"Ok" He answered working his way around the kitchen.

Catherine walked up stairs and into one of the bedrooms and saw Warrick's camera on the bed she walked closer then gasped, "NICK! GET UP HERE NOW!" She yelled

Nick came up "What's wro…" He asked not having to finish his sentence

Catherine grabbed her phone and called the paramedics. She looked at Warrick's body laying on the ground a bullet threw his chest "Warrick" She whispered Nick had to walk out of the room it was to much. Catherine kneeled down next to Warrick tears began to run down her cheeks. Her cell phone wrung

"Willows" Sniffed into the phone

"Catherine what's wrong?" the man on the other side of the phone asked it was Grissom

"It's Warrick…" She told him gasping a bit of air

"What about Warrick?" He asked

"He's been shot" a few tears rolled on to the phone

"What?" Grissom asked, "Are the paramedics on their way?" He asked

"Yes" She told him then she hung up the phone

"Catherine?" Warrick breathed

"WARRICK!" Catherine whispered " don't worry the paramedics are on their way."

"Cath…" Warrick then closed him eyes

"Warrick don't die please don't die!" Catherine said grabbing his hand to see if he still had a Pulse.

**Ok please Review if you read this because I want to know how it is going and if people like it! No flamers!**


	3. Busted!

Catherine sat in the waiting room at the hospital when the doctor walked out of the room Warrick was in

"Are you a family member?" He asked Catherine

"No" She replied

"Then I can't let you see him only family members," He told her

" You have to let me see him…I am with the crime Lab!" Catherine told the doctor with tears in her eyes and showing him her idée

"Well then I guess I can go in there but only for a short while." He told her

"Oh Thank you" Catherine replied hurrying into Warrick's room

It had been almost 5 hours since Catherine had found Warrick lying on the floor

"Warrick?" Catherine whispered walking into the room

"Catherine?" Warrick answered from the bed

"Your ok…" Catherine said with a little sob

"Ya, the bullet missed all vital organs" He said with a smile

"Did you happen to see who it was?" Catherine asked

"No, he had a bunny mask on" Warrick told her

"A bunny mask?" Catherine asked with a strange look on her face tears still on her cheeks. She walked over and sat in a chair next to his bed

"Catherine? Were you crying?" Warrick asked

"Yes, I didn't know if you were going to make it, it looked really bad!" She told him

Warrick sat up in the bed wincing with a bit of pain

"Warrick lay down," Catherine told him standing up

"No I am fine," He told her "I've been laying down to long"

Catherine smiled and leaned close to Warrick and kissed him, Warrick kissed back. Just then Nick walked in.

"Wow Catherine you must have been really worried" Nick said with a smile

Catherine jumped back "I…I didn't know you were coming" Catherine told Nick

"Well the doctor gave me a problem saying I was not family. All I had to say was I was with the crime Lab and he let me in." Nick told her

"Ya I had to do the same thing" Catherine told him

Nick smiled a Warrick "I see you are fine" He told him referring to when Catherine kissed him.

"Oh ya well…Do you know when I can leave this place?" He asked

Just then the doctor walked in "It is time for you all to leave he needs his rest"

"No there fine" Warrick told the doctor

"Well only a bit longer then you need to rest!" The doctor told Warrick

"I feel like I am a kid again" Warrick said

Nick and Catherine smiled at the statement

A few moments later the doctor came back in "There is another person here to see you, Do you thing you are ok to see another person?"

"Ya I am" Warrick answered

Grissom walked in "You ok?" He asked

"Yes I am fine tell every one I am fine so every one will stop asking" Warrick told him

"Do you think this person who shot you?" Grissom asked

" Don't know but the person was warring a bunny mask" He told Grissom

"A bunny mask?" Nick interrupted "What kind of person tries to kill some one in a bunny mask?"

"The person who shot Warrick" Grissom said to Nick. " Did you fight with any one earlier that day any one threaten you?" Grissom asked

Warrick looked a Catherine; Catherine nodded her head "Well I did have a fight with Tina ever since our divorce she has been calling and trying to get back together but then I say no and she starts to yell, and…Eddie" Warrick told Grissom

"Eddie?" Grissom asked

"Ya I was a Catherine's house" He said

"You were there because?" Grissom asked

"I was eating breakfast," He said

" Ok you were having breakfast at Catherine's house then what happened?" Grissom asked

"Well then Catherine got up to answer the door, some one was banging on the door, I don't know what happened there" Warrick said

"I got up and answered the door and it was Eddie and we got into fight because he showed up and said things like he wants to get back together and he is still worried about me and stuff…Just a load of crap" Catherine told Grissom "Then I closed the door in his face and went back to the kitchen. I looked out of the window and I saw him get in his car then start it. Then I went back to talking to Warrick and I heard footsteps on the porch I looked out of the glass door and saw nothing, Next thing I know Eddie walks in and starts yelling saying things" She finished

"Things like what?" Grissom asked

"Like why would I go out with a black guy and not give him a second chance" Catherine told Grissom

"Grissom lowered his glasses "You to are dating?" He asked

"No I invited him over to eat some food because Lindsey was not home and I was lonely" Catherine told him

"Then what happened" Grissom asked

"The he left and that was the last time I talked or saw him," She told Grissom

Just then the doctor came in "Come back tomorrow it is time to leave now." He told every one "Warrick need rest"

They all said good-bye Catherine stayed behind after the two men left the walked over to Warrick and gave him a little kiss "See you tomorrow" She smiled and walked out. What she didn't know was she was being watched…They all were

_**Ok Pleses Review I need more reviews to see how people are liking it!**_


	4. My one and only love

Catherine woke up early the next day so she could go to the hospital before work.

There was a knock at her door so she went to answer it and but when she opened the door no one was there when she looked down there was a note it read:

_I might strike again! You will never know how when or were! I will hurt who ever you get close too! I am watching you Catherine Willows!_

_Love,_

_Your one and only love_

_P.S. Don't tell any one about this note or you will be sorry!_

Catherine's eyes opened wide she closed her door then walked into the kitchen to grab her keys she wanted to get out of the house, she wanted to visit Warrick.

When she got to the hospital she was still a little shaken up about the letter and tried to hide it. Catherine walked over to Warrick's room before she opened the door she heard yelling.

"Warrick it is _her_ fault you were shot you notice when she wasn't around you were shot as soon as you had a fight with her ex you got shot…if I were you then I wouldn't hang around her or you will get hurt again!" A voice said to Catherine it sounded like a women's voice

"No it is not her fault! She is one of the best things that happened to me! She was first one here to see me! And I think I might be falling in love with her!" He told the women

"No no no I am the best thing that ever happened to you!" She told him

" No you are not that is why we got divorce," He told her

Catherine heard footsteps then the door opened and Tina stormed out. Tina looked at Catherine "You stay away from him!" She said pointing her finger at Catherine and stormed out of the hospital

"Hi" Catherine said to Warrick as she walked into the room

"Catherine? Hi" Warrick said looking surprised

"Tina is right maybe you should stay away from me…some weird stuff has been going on" She told Warrick

Warrick looked at her "how much did you hear?"

"Oh not much" She lied. She smiled at him " Lets just say I heard enough"

Warrick blushed then realized what she had said before " What do you mean stay away?" Warrick asked

"I…I can't tell you" She said looking scared

"Catherine just tell me nothing will happen" He said

"Warrick I can't he will see!" She told him

"Who will see?" He asked

" I…I don't know" She said sitting down next to him

"Catherine I am in a hospital nothing else can happen to me." He told her

Catherine looked around then closed the curtains

"I got a letter today at my door step…"she took the letter out of her purse and showed it to him

Warrick read the letter "Catherine? Do you know who sent this to you?"

"No" She said

" Well maybe you should just act as if nothing is wrong and do normal things until it gets out of control" He told her

"Ya I was thinking about doing that" She said " Warrick I'm scared for me and Lindsey" she told him

Warrick sat up and put his feet on the floor

Catherine looked up "Warrick you should be in the bed"

"No I am tired," He said

Catherine stood up and sat on the bed next to Warrick

Warrick put his arm around her shoulder "It will be ok you know a bunch of cops" He smiled at her

Catherine smiled and looked at him and kissed him he kissed her back

Just then Tina walked back in Warrick and Catherine did not even notice she eyed Catherine

Warrick looked up "Tina! What are you doing here?"

"I came back for apologizing for yelling at you, but I see you have a slut in your room!" Tina yelled at him

"Tina we are over!" Warrick told her getting annoyed

"No we are not," Tina yelled back "All I have to do is get her…"

She got cut of by Catherine's cell phone wringing "Willows" Catherine answered her phone "Ya…be right there…oh I'm visiting Warrick in the hospital…yes ok I will be there in a few minutes" Catherine Hung up her phone. "Warrick I have to go to work"

"But your shift doesn't start for another hour" Warrick said to her

"Eklie has Nick and I coming in earlier since we are one man short, sorry but I have to go I will come by after work." Catherine told him kissing him on the cheek ignoring Tina's disgusted look.

After Catherine left Warrick put his feet back up on the bed and Tina walked closer to him.

"The only thing standing in our way is _her_" She whispered in his ear "but don't worry I got a plane to change that."

"What do you mean?" Warrick asked her

"Lets just say she won't be a factor anymore" Tina smiled at him "And there will be a chance for _us_" Then she got up and walked away.

At the Lab Catherine walked into her office and there was a note on her desk she opened it and it read:

_You told someone about what I wrote you and now the boss is not happy!_

_I wrote to you the first time for your own safety my love but now I write to you to warn you something bad is going to happen if you upset the boss again! So listen to me every order or you WILL be sorry!_

_Love,_

Your one and only Love 

Just then Nick walked in "What's that?" He asked

Catherine looked down at the letter "nothing" she said very quickly

"That means its something" Nick said walking over to see what is was

"You don't want to know" She said

"Sure I do" Nick told her

"No you don't" She told him

"Yes I do" he said

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"I can't get you involved go away before I get mad!" Catherine said

Nick walked away mumbling under his breathe, "some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

Grissom walked into he office as she was putting the letter in her purse "What did you say to Nick…you must have said something to him it is hard to get him wound up about something" He said with a smile

"I argued with him," Catherine told Grissom

Just the Grissom's phone wrung "Grissom" He answered the phone

"Griss…its Warrick" The man on the other side of the phone said

"Yes" Grissom said, "What do you want?"

"I just had another argument with Tina and I think she wants to hurt Catherine." He said

"What…Why do you say that" Grissom asked

"Because she thinks me and her have a relationship and it is her fault that me and her are not getting back together" Warrick told him

"What would give her that idea?" Grissom asked

"Well when Tina came in Catherine gave me a hug good-bye and Tina thinks there is something going on…She said that Catherine won't be a factor any more" Warrick told Grissom

"I'm sure it is nothing Warrick" Grissom told him

"You don't know Tina" Warrick said "And maybe you should ask Catherine about the letters" Warrick said hanging up

"What wait Warrick…" Grissom said but all her got was the dial tone

Grissom hung up his phone and looked at Catherine she looked very stressed, He decided not to add to her stress by telling her what Warrick just told him.

Later that night Catherine was at her house watching TV Lindsey was a sleep away camp so no one was around she had visited Warrick after work but only for a short time since the nurse hurried her out because he needed to sleep. Catherine heard footsteps outside she looked out the window and saw nothing but she went around making sure all the windows were locked up.

Catherine walked into the kitchen and got out her gun she had in one of her cabinets. Just then she heard some banging from the porch. She looked out the window and saw something or someone was out there and they were coming closer to the house and it looked like they had a gun in their hand the person got closer and closer.

**_Please Review_**


	5. lost and found

Warrick sat up in the bed the whole room was dark; he heard footsteps in the hall. Warrick stood up usually there was no people moving around outside in the halls at this time he looked out into the hall but there was no one there so he walked back over to his bed and fell asleep.

Catherine closed the door quickly and grabbed the phone but just then the lights went out she picked up her phone but the line was dead "Damn" She whispered throwing down the phone she ran over to a small table by the wall and grabbed her cell phone she went to speed dial and called Grissom "Grissom help"

"Cath is that you?" Grissom asked

"Yes there is some one at my house the power is out and they are outside and have a gun pleas…"Catherine then dropped the phone and gave a little shrike

"CATHERINE" Grissom yelled into the phone but no answer came from the other end just a muffled voice then a gunshot, then he heard some one pick up the phone and then a voice came on the other end it was not Catherine's voice

"If you want her back then you better give a message to Warrick…He better stop his fooling around with Catherine and then you will get her back" then the line went dead

Grissom headed for the door "Why didn't I listen to Warrick" he said under his breath

Brass had heard him "excuse me?"

"There is no time…we need your car" Grissom told him

"What?" He asked

"Catherine is in danger," Grissom told him "We need to leave NOW"

"Ok ok" Brass said as both of the men walked out of the lab

At Catherine's house

"Catherine?" Grissom asked knocking on the door

No answer came from inside the house

Grissom walked around back and saw the door was opened so he walked in. "Catherine?" He called, still no answer; he walked into the house more and saw her cell phone on the floor.

"Brass?" Grissom yelled

"Gil?" Brass

"She's not here" Grissom said going out to the car to get his kit but when he got back to the car he could not believe what he saw; it was Catherine unconscious in the back seat blood was coming out the back of her head. Grissom opened the door and out fell a envelope he put on one of his gloves and it read:

_Dear Catherine,_

_I just can't I love you to much to kill you _

_Love,_

Your one and only love 

Grissom put the letter on the bottom of the car floor "Brass!" Grissom yelled

"What now Gi…" Brass trailed of when he saw Catherine "Is she…?" Brass asked not wanting to finish

"No I don't think so Grissom said "We need to get her out of the car" So Grissom carefully picked up Catherine and him and Brass laid her on the grass "Brass call the paramedics" Grissom told him

"Ok" Brass said flipping out his cell phone

About an hour in a half later

Grissom walked into the hospital room were Catherine was being treated. Catherine was sitting on the hospital bed "You ok?" He asked

"Ya I'm fine…Thank you," She said to Grissom

"When I found you, well you had this with you…we dusted for finger prints but nothing" He said holding out the letter

"Is it sighed your one and only love?" Catherine asked

"Ya" Grissom said

Catherine took the letter and read it

"You have gotten more then this one?" Grissom asked

"Ya" Catherine said

"Why didn't you tell any one?" Grissom asked

"Because it said that if I did I would be sorry and I already told Warrick and then this happened" Catherine told Grissom

"Warrick?" Grissom asked

"Yes…" Catherine said

Grissom then remembered the time when Warrick called and told him that Catherine might be in danger

"You sure you are ok?" He asked just then Warrick walked in

"Catharine are you ok?" He asked

"Ya…Why are you out of your hospital room she asked Warrick

" The nurse said I could come see you plus I am getting out tomorrow" He smiled at Catherine " So your ok?" He asked

"Yes" She told him

Grissom looked at Catherine "Ok I think I should get going" He said

"Ok" Catherine said standing up and giving him a hug

Grissom then left the room

"Warrick…I don't want to go home…" Catherine said looking up at him "Do you think I could stay with you?" She asked

Warrick smiled "Sure you can"

"Thank you" She said

A nurse walked into the room "Ms Willows the doctor wants you to stay over night"

Catherine looked at the nurse "ok"

"Oh I see you and Mr. Brown are friends" the nurse said

"Ya we are" Catherine said smiling at Warrick

"Why don't we set up another bed in Mr. Brown's room we might need this room" The nurse said

"Ok" Catherine said, "If it is ok with Warrick"

"It's fine with me" Warrick said

"Ok then" the nurse said

About 10 minutes later

" Ok Ms Willows" The nurse said as Catherine walked into the room

Just then Eddie walked in

"Eddie? What are you doing here?" She asked him

"I came to see how you were" He said

"How did you know I was here?" She asked

Eddie paused "I…I…I found out" He said

"Well get out I can't deal with you now" Catherine said

" Come on Catherine" Eddie said walking over to her

"No I will call the nurses and they will make you leave!" She said just as Warrick walked into the room

"What's he doing here?" Eddie asked pointing at Warrick

"We are sharing a room because the doctor needed my old room" Catherine said

"With him?" he asked

"No Ed with the dog, yes of cores him" Catherine said "Now leave I am going to bed!"

"Fine but next time you won't be as lucky" Eddie said

"What is that soused to mean?" Catherine asked but Eddie had already left

Catherine sighed, "You ok?" Warrick asked

"Ya I'm fine" Catherine said walking over to Warrick she looked at Warrick then kissed him

Warrick smiled and kissed her back "Well tomorrow we both get out of this place want to come out for dinner?" He asked Catherine

"NO NO NO" Tina came into the room "You can't do that!"

"What do you mean and how come you keep coming in here?" Warrick asked Tina

"I am here because I came to visit my husband" Tina said

"Ex-husband" Warrick told her

"What ever it still has husband in it" Tina said

"We just got rid of Eddie and now you are here…leave now" Warrick told Tina

"Fine" Tina said with a smug look on her face

"Finally every one is gon…" Catherine got cut of my the nurse

"I will be closing the door now, no more visitors," The nurse told the both of them.

The next morning Catherine awoke to Warrick packing his bags "You make a lot of noise now don't you" She said sitting up and smiling

"Why yes I guess I do" Warrick said looking up at Catherine

Catherine started to pack her cloths and about an hour later her and Warrick were on their way to Warrick's house

At the lab

About 3 days later Catherine and Warrick were back at the lab.

Nick was working one of his and Catherine's cases but he was working it alone for now when he needed help he used Greg. He was working at the computer when Catherine walked in

"Hay Nick" she said

"Hay Cath" Nick said, Nick looked up " Catherine?" he got up and hugged her "How you doing"

"I'm doing fine" She said, "So what's the case?" She asked

"A woman found dead in the park," He said, " Just started it so I only know a bit more then you"

"That's good" Catherine said

It was almost time for Catherine and Warrick's date just then her window flew opened….


	6. Author's note

Authors note:

I might end the story after this chapter if I don't get any more reviews telling me how it is so far.


	7. I meet you again

Catherine spun around but no one was there a little white envelope flew into the room. Catherine walked over to the window quickly and closed it then picked up the letter:

_Dear, Catherine _

_I'm sorry for what I've done to you but now you are living with the very man I told you to stay away from… Now I will make you pa!_

_Love,_

Your one and only Love 

Catherine ripped up the letter and threw it in the trash.

Catherine and Warrick walked into the restaurant, Catherine tried not to think about the letter and tried to have a good time.

"You look tense" Warrick said

"Oh just had something on my mind" Catherine said pushing back a strand of hair that went in her face

Warrick looked at her "Want to dance?" he asked

Catherine smiled "Sure"

"Ok then" Warrick said leading Catherine to the dance floor

After dancing for a bit they walked back to the table were Catherine saw sitting on her purse was another letter

"Um…Warrick I have to go to the bathroom be right back" Catherine said picking up the letter but making sure Warrick did not see it

In the bathroom Catherine read the letter:

_Dear Catherine,_

_STOP! I have warned you before you start to enjoy yourself remember I am still here I am still watching you your fate is still in my hands_

_Love,_

_Your one and only love_

Catherine hurried back to the table "Warrick he's here"

"What?" He asked

" We have to go now!" Catherine said picking up her things

"Ok" Warrick said paying the bill

"Do you mind telling me about what you were talking about back there?" Warrick asked Catherine

"No I…I just didn't want to be there" She said Warrick slowed down the car

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Well lets go to the park for a walk" He said

"Warrick it is dark out" She said

" I know but it will be great" He said

"Ok" Catherine said

They got out of the car and started to walk around

After walking a bit Catherine realized no one was around

"You like it do far?" He asked

"Ya" Catherine said relaxing some more

Catherine turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him Warrick smiled

Just then Warrick fell to the ground "Warrick?"

"I told you to stay away from him" A voice said in the shadows

"Who's there?" Catherine said into the darkness

The other voice answered "Your one and only love"

**_I am so sorry for the short story I have a writers block lol_**


	8. Good Bye

Catherine looked into the dark but she did not see anyone only heard breathing "Go away" She said

"Why would I?" The voice asked

"Just go away," She said getting really scared

Then out of the darkness came a man with a bunny mask

"A bunny mask?" Catherine said

"It's the only one they had in the store" The voice said

Then Catherine saw him reach into his pocket and take out a knife

"What are you going to do with that?" Catherine asked

" I will give you a 10 second start" He said "1…2…3"

"What?" Catherine asked

"RUN" He yelled at her "4…5…"

Catherine started to run she heard in the distance as he got to 9 then 10 the he yelled "Here I come" Catherine could hear his foot steps getting closer so she hid in a bush

"No use hiding honey" He said, "I will find you"

Catherine was scared and the she saw the silhouette of Warrick lying on the ground then she felt hands grab her neck… Every thing went black

When Warrick woke up he looked around all he could hear were the sounds of the city "Catherine?" He whispered "were are you" his head hurt in the back when he touched the back of his head his hand had blood on it

Just then Nick and Sara came up "Warrick what happened?" Nick asked

"What are you doing here?" Warrick asked

"Some women called in there was a dead guy in the park I am guessing it was you" Nick said

"Warrick what happened to your head?" Sara asked

Warrick looked at Sara "Well…" He looked around

" You have to tell us" Sara said realizing Warrick was tiring not to tell them something

"Wait lets wait until you have your head examined" Nick said

Sara smiled at his little joke

5 hours later-Nick and Sara questioning him on what happened

"Warrick you have to walk us through the night" Sara said

Warrick looked at her and sighed " ok Catherine and I went out to a restaurant and we danced at bit then we went back to the table and Catherine went to the bathroom when she came back she looked upset saying he's here we have to leave, so we left then went to the park we kissed then I blacked out and when I woke up Catherine wasn't there and you guys came up" He told them

"So you mean to tell us that Catherine is missing?" Sara said standing up

"Yes" Warrick said realizing that yes she was missing he was so stupid for letting it happen

Grissom woke up to the phone wringing _the one day I have a day off_ he thought to him self he picked up his phone "Hello"

"Its Brass" Brass told him

"Today is my day off" Grissom said

"It is important" Brass said, "Catherine is missing"

Grissom jumped out of his bed and put some cloths on "How? When?" Grissom asked

"Some time early this morning" Brass told Grissom

"I will be down there as soon as I can" Grissom said into the phone as he hung up

At the crime scean

Sara and Nick were already processing the scean when Grissom got to the park

"What do we know so far?" Grissom asked

"Just about nothing, just that Warrick and her went out on a date " Sara said

After a little while of looking around Grissom saw footprints "Nick Sara come here" Grissom said Sara and Nick walked over "Was Catherine warring heals?" He asked

"Umm… I will call Warrick to find out," Sara said picking up her phone

"Hello?" Warrick picked up his phone

"I have a question" Sara said "Was Catherine warring heals?

"Umm…Ya" Warrick said thinking about that night

"Ok thanks" Sara said hanging up

" Ya she was warring heals" Sara yelled to Grissom

"Then we got the right trail," He said following the footprints

Grissom realized that the footprints had a lot of space between the steps "She was running" Grissom told Sara and Nick. He followed the footprints and saw they went behind a bush, Grissom walked behind the bush and there was blood. "Nick Sara!" He yelled

"Yes boss" Nick asked

"Blood" Grissom said

"Swab it to see if it is Catherine's" Nick asked

"Yes" Grissom said as Nick swabbed the blood

At the Lab

"Grissom I have the blood results" Mia said, "It matches Catherine's blood"

Grissom looked at the paper

Warrick sat down on his bed when he noticed there was a piece of paper on his bed he read the note:

_If you want her back bring $20,000 to the park and put it under the bench_


	9. To late

Warrick put the letter down on the bed "Were am I going to get that much money?" He thought to himself

Warrick walked over to Sam Braun " Mr. Braun" Warrick said holding out his hand

Sam shook it "What do you want" He asked

"It is about Catherine" Warrick said showing him the note " I don't have the kind of money and well since she…" He got cut off

"Yes I will give you the money" Sam said

After Sam gave Warrick the money he headed for the park. As he was about to put the money in the tree he noticed a white piece of paper in the tree so he picked it up

_Forget your money! Get her yourself and no cops if I see any cops my guys will kill her with a press of a button. Wait for instructions then do what ever they say._

Warrick sat down on a bench. After about 10 minuets he decided to go give the money back.

After giving the money back Warrick walked into his house and sat on the couch, he kept wondering who would do this he thought maybe it was Tina maybe even Eddie but he was not sure then he looked over into the kitchen and he saw paper on his table he jumped up and walked over to the table

_To find your girl just go to the old warehouse were you used to hang out and hurry before it is to late._

Warrick got into his car as fast as he could.

When he got into the warehouse he looked around there was no one around then he turned on his flashlight and saw some one tied up in the middle of the floor

"Catherine" Warrick whispered running over to her and turning the body over, he grabbed her hand it was cold he was to late she was dead

**Sorry I hate when people do this but I think you can let your imaginations wonder lol. ****When I get more reviews I will put the next chapter up (at least 2 reviews) sorry that is so short I only have a short time on today.**


	10. Life without Catherine

Warrick picked up the body and put her in the back seat. When he got back to the lab he went to get her out when he looked at her something was off but he didn't know what. After He got her out and into the lab Grissom came up to Warrick

"Is that?" He asked not wanting to finish

"Ya I think so but something isn't right" Warrick said as David came with a stretcher and Warrick put her on it

"Warrick she is dead it is not right but that is how it is" Grissom said with tears in his eyes

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warrick sat down on his couch how could this be happening Catherine was dead, but there was something weird about it. It did not seem like Catherine but it was she was dead…he felt dead.

About an hour later Grissom got a beep from David

"Ya David" Grissom said walking in

"This is very weird," He said

"What?" Grissom asked

"This is not Catherine" David said

"WHAT?" Grissom said looking up at David

"This is not her, this is just some poor girl and here is one of the weird thing she had plastic surgery AFTER she died" David said

Grissom looked at him "So our kidnapper is teasing us?" He asked

"Yes, this is just a tease" David said

"I am going to call Warrick" Grissom said walking to his office

"Warrick?" Grissom said into the phone

"Ya" Warrick said into the phone tiring to sound like he had been crying

" She was a fake" Grissom said

"What?" Warrick said "Who?"

"Catherine it is just a poor girl who had plastic surgery AFTER she died" Grissom told Warrick

"So Catherine is still out there?" Warrick asked

"Yes" Grissom said into the phone hanging up

**_Ok Review I know I said I would only put up a chapter after 2 reviews but I really wanted to put this one up but please still review when I get more reviews I will make the chapters longer_**


	11. New York

Warrick sat down he was relived that the women was not Catherine but that meant she was still out there…his thought were cut off from a banging at the door, Warrick walked to the door.

Warrick opened the door but no one was there, when he looked down he saw a note he picked it up and looked around.

He walked over to a chair and sat down

_You fool you fell for it now you will never see her again_

Warrick threw the paper at the wall.

After Catherine had disappeared Grissom sent Warrick on a trip to New York city to take his mind off her every one kept saying she is gone she is dead all our findings point us that she is dead.

Warrick walked down the street his hands in his pocket _How can I live without feeling guilty…_

Flash back to the night Catherine was taken:

"Do you mind telling me about what you were talking about back there?" Warrick asked Catherine

"No I…I just didn't want to be there" She said Warrick slowed down the car

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Well lets go to the park for a walk" He said

"Warrick it is dark out" She said

" I know but it will be great" He said

"Ok" Catherine said

They got out of the car and started to walk around

After walking a bit Catherine realized no one was around

"You like it do far?" He asked

"Ya" Catherine said relaxing some more

Catherine turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him Warrick smiled

End of flash back

That was the last time he saw her, He looked up at the sky the man never was caught whoever it was covered there tracks perfectly. He walked down the sidewalk a bit more then looked across the street he looked at a beautiful women with her orange hair in a bun she was warring a women suit (instead of pants a skirt) that was gray and carrying a suit case. He looked closer it was Catherine his hands came out of his pocket

"Catherine" He whispered he walked across the street as fast as he could he followed the girl "Catherine!" he yelled at the girl and grabbed her arm

"What are you doing!"? She turned around and looked at him

"Your ok" He said

"Who are you?" She asked

"Cath is me Warrick," He said

"I don't know any Warrick," She said pulling away

"Wait" He yelled after her

She turned around "What?"

"What is your name?" He asked

"Melissa Crafter" She said

"Look at this" Warrick said pulling out his wallet and pulling out a picture of the team

Melissa took the picture "What is this?" She said looking at herself in the picture

"Can we go some were and talk?" Warrick asked

"No" She said hurrying off into a taxi


	12. The Park

**Beginning of flash back**

_Catherine sat at her desk looking for some paper work that she was supposed to hand into Grissom "Were did I put that paper work!" She said to herself._

"_Looking for this?" Warrick said walking over to her desk and picking up a file that had fallen to the floor._

"_Yes thank you so much!" She said to Warrick_

_." No problem, I love helping damsels in distress," He said giving her a smirk._

"_Hahaha very funny" She said looking at him._

"_Yes I AM very funny" He said looking into his eyes._

_She smiled " So…how is your case coming?"_

"_Fine" Warrick said sitting in a chair._

"_Griss will have you head for sitting around on the clock" Catherine said walking over to him._

"_I am on brake" He said smiling." You are lucky" Catherine said eyeballing her desk full of paper work._

"_Woo lady you got a lot of work to do" Warrick told her._

"_Ya you can say that again" Catherine sighing._

" _I should leave you and you favorite stuff alone now" Warrick looked at her smiling._

**End of Flash back**

Warrick was sitting on a bench in the park remembering the time right before he asked her out on a date. Tears built up in his eyes but he would not let himself cry

"What happened to you Cath?" He whispered

Just then a women walked up "What did you want before?" The voice asked

"Ca I mean Melissa? What are you doing here?" He asked

"I keep seeing things and I keep getting like visions of a man buried in a box and like dead people, people stuck in tar and all sorts of things like that

"That is what we do well I do. One time you were on a case and there were two girls in tar and one of our team members wad buried alive in a box" He told her

"I am sorry I should not have even come by what was I thinking" She said

"Catherine don't go" Warrick said

"My name is Melissa," She yelled at him walking away

Warrick sat back on the bench when his cell phone wrung "Brown" he answered the phone

"Rick it is Grissom" Grissom said "How is your trip to New York? Any thing good happening?"

"Well…" Warrick was thinking about telling him about Catherine but then decided against it "Nothing"

"Ok" Grissom said

"Bye Grissom" Warrick said

"Bye Rick" Grissom said hanging up

**Review Review I need Reviews lol do you like the way the story is going or not?**


	13. Dr Fram

Melissa walked over "That name…" She said

Warrick turned to her "What"

"The name you just said Grissom I think I have heard it before" She said

"Well you should he used to be your boss" Warrick said

"No I am Melissa not any Catherine" She said walking away

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Melissa walked into her house she put her keys on the table then she sat down and thought about the man who had walked up to her

**Begging of Flash Back **

_"Greg" Catherine said walking into the brake room._

_"Ya Catherine?" Greg answered._

_Catherine grabbed a drink from the refrigerator "Oh I was just saying hi"_

_"Uhhh ok..." Greg said confused._

_Catherine saw the confused look she said, " What you don't think I could be nice, and ask my friend how he is doing?"_

_" Well usually you don't say anything" He told her._

_" Well I feel like saying hi today" She told him smiling._

_"You got a date didn't you?" Greg asked_

_"No, at least I don't think it is a date." She said looking at Greg_

_"Well lets go over the facts...Is it a guy?" He asked_

_"Yes"_

_"Are you going out to eat?'_

_"Yes"_

_"Do you think he is cute"?_

_"GREG like I would tell you!" Catherine said smiling._

_"It was worth a try" He said "one more...what's his name?"_

End of flash back 

She sat there who the hell was Greg…she was probably just imagining things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warrick walked up the stairs to his hotel how was he going to convince Melissa she was Catherine. He walked in and sat down and took out his picture remembering the good times he had with her, he remembered one case were him and Catherine were working in the sewer Catherine started to climb up and out she slipped and he caught her how badly he had wanted to kiss her but he didn't.

He picked up his phone and called Nick

"Stokes" The voice on the other end said

"Hay man its Warrick" Warrick said

"Oh hi" Nick said "You enjoying your time off none of us get trips all expenses paid by Grissom"

"Well you might think I am crazy but you can't tell any one ok?" Warrick said

"Ok I won't tell any one that I think you are crazy?" Nick asked jokingly

"No, I think I saw Catherine no I know I saw Catherine but the problem is she thinks her name is Melissa Crafter" He said

"Warrick I think you should come back" Nick said

"No not until I find out more on Melissa." Warrick said hanging up

Warrick sat down how was he going to do this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Melissa walked down the street she kept having weird dreams about dead people, people in tar and all sorts of things like that she kept seeing faces and hearing names but she never even seen the people before like the name of a oldish cop name Brass and a guy from (she guessed Texas because of his accent) Named Nick but she was just seeing things and some times about a girl named Sara that in her dreams she did not get along with to well, she just let it go and ignoring them until she started to have dreams of her in a house that seemed filmier and she was on the phone with someone when a person hit her and that was when she always woke up screaming. She also had dreams about the guy she kept meeting around the city, he was laying on the floor when she walked in to a room and he was bleeding a bullet threw his back then she would wake up crying she did not know what was going on.

She walked into the school she was a teacher in high school.

"Ok class settle down," She said walking into the class

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warrick walked down the street hoping he could see Catherine again but he didn't _she probably has a job _he thought to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was sitting by a fountain when Melissa walked up and sat down next to him

"Come with me" She said he followed

" Were are we going" He asked

" We are going some were to talk," She said opening the door to a Shrinks office

"Here?" He asked

"Yes here" She walked in and over to the girl at the front desk "Melissa Crafter" She said

"Yes Dr. Fram" Will be with you in a moment please have a seat

After a bit of waiting they went in to Dr. Fram's office

"Hello I am Dr. Fram" The man sitting in a chair said

" Hello I am Melissa Craft and this is…well I forgot" She said

Warrick rolled his eyes "Warrick Brown" He said

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Fram asked

"Well he keeps saying my name is Catherine but it isn't and now I am having all this weird dreams and I told him about it and he said those were some of the cases we…they work as but I am no cop I am a teacher" Melissa said

"Well that is a lot" Dr. Fram said, "What makes you think she is this Catherine girl?" He asked Warrick

" Well about a year ago I was shot…and Catherine found me on the floor of the house it

was the house of one of the cases we were working on then she called 911 and when I woke up I was in the hospital and my ex-wife came and Catherine kept visiting me and my ex was not happy about it and she said Catherine won't be a factor any more, during all this time Catherine was getting letters or you could call them notes threatening her. Then one night Catherine was attacked at her house and came into the hospital I saw her there the next day we were both aloud to go home she did not want to go home so she stayed with me and then one night I asked her on a date and we went to this restaurant she went to the bathroom and came back saying he is here we have to go, so we left I stopped at the park so we could take a walk and while we were walking Catherine turned to me and we kissed…then I blacked out when I woke up my friends Nick and Sara were standing over me asking what happened then my boss Grissom said she was kidnapped. When I got home there was a note for me and it told me were to find her so I went and I saw her I walked over but I…"He paused tears were in his eyes "I was to late she was dead…" he got cut off by Melissa

" You think I am a dead women?" She asked

" Let me finish, I was heart broken so I took her back to the lab and there they found out that it was just a poor girl who looked like Catherine she had plastic surgery after she died, when I got home there was a note on the table and it told me I was never going to see her again." Warrick finished " I was starting to get a little obsessed with finding her my boss sent me here"

"Now that is very interesting" Dr. Fram said

"Wait you said the name Sara and Nick" She said

"Ya" Warrick said looking at her as if saying so what

"I had a dream about a girl named Sara who I did not get along with and a guy from like Texas named Nick," She said

Warrick looked at her "You and Sara did not get along to well and Nick is from Texas, are you starting to remember?" He asked

"No I have nothing to remember" Melissa said

"It seems like you loved this girl… Catherine" Dr. Fram said to Warrick

"No I love her," He said

"So you could be just thinking it is her even though in your heart you know Catherine is dead," Dr. Fram said

Warrick shook his head " no I have a picture of her right here" Warrick said pulling out the picture

Dr. Fram took it and looked at it he looked from it to Melissa "A likely resemblance" He said

Just then Warrick's phone rang

"Brown" He said

"Warrick?" The voice came on the other line

"Ya who is this?" Warrick asked

"Eddie" The voice said on the other side

"Wait Eddie Willows?" Warrick asked

"The one and only" He said

"Were did you get my number?" Warrick asked

"I am going threw Catherine's old things I think I am going to sell her house" He said, "Your number was on the table

"You are not going to sell that house what if she comes back" Warrick said getting a little loud

" No need to yell she is dead!" Eddie said

"No she is not!" Warrick yelled into the phone.

"Did I make you upset lover boy?" Eddie asked, "She never liked you, you were just her rebound boy" Eddie said wit ha laugh

Warrick closed the phone and threw it to the ground and walked over to the window and looked outside

"Is there something wrong?" Dr. Fram asked

"Yes there is and I am realizing that maybe he was right if she really loved me then she would remember me not Nick or Sara" Warrick said walking towards the door

"Wait Mr. Brown" Dr. Fram said

Warrick turned around "What?"

"Do you mind telling us what happened on the phone?" Dr. Fram asked

"I was reminded that I am just wasting my time," He said " It was her ex- husband" He said looking at Melissa "Oh and if you want to know Lindsey misses you" And he walked out

Melissa watched him leave "I better go" She said

He nodded Melissa picked up Warrick's phone and went outside and looked for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warrick was walking down the street to get to his hotel when he heard his name being called from behind so he turned around saw Melissa running up

"You forgot your phone," She said handing him his phone

Warrick took the phone and started to walk away

"Wait" She said

But Warrick kept going she had to run to keep up with him

"It is not easy to run in heals," She said

Warrick smiled Catherine used to say that to him a lot

"Who is Lindsey?" She asked

Warrick looked at her " Catherine's daughter" She said

"So now you don't even say "Your daughter now you say Catherine's?" She asked

He looked at her she saw the hurt in his eyes, those eyes they seemed so…so familiar he started to walk away and walked farther and farther us the street "you used to gamble?" she yelled to him " you were married to a women named Tina I was upset when you married her"

Warrick looked at her and walked over "Catherine?"

"I think I am starting to remember things now I think I am Catherine not Melissa I think that you were telling the truth I am not Melissa Crafter" Melissa said "My name is Catherine" She whispered to herself

Warrick smiled.

**I think this is my longest chapter so far tell me how you like it please review if you have any questions than just ask in the reviews.**


	14. Reunion

Catherine went back to the hotel with Warrick

"I can't believe I thought my name was Melissa" Catherine said, "I know…in the office you said you love…" Catherine got cut off

"That I love you, yes I meant it," He said

She smiled "I love you to, you never gave up on me…well at the end you did but you never thought that I was dead"

"I was never going to give up on you Eddie got me so mad…" Now it was his turn to be cut off

"Eddie?" Catherine said

"Ya he called and oh I kind of forgot to tell you Eddie is going to sell your house" Warrick told him

"WHAT!" She said

"Well you were gone for a year," Warrick said

Catherine glared at him "We have to go back as soon as well the end of tomorrow I have to tell my students I am leaving.

"I bet you are one of the teachers all the kids have crushes on" Warrick said walking over to her and kissed her

Catherine smiled and started to kiss him they brought the fun over to the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Catherine walked into her classroom "Class I would like to tell you something" She paused "Today will be my last day teaching to" She heard moans coming form the class mostly from the boys

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Catherine sat down next to Warrick on the plane after a year she was finally going to see her friends again she was nervous

Warrick grabbed her hand "It will be ok every one will be happy again and form what I know Grissom won't let any one take your old job.

Catherine smiled "Thanks" then she kissed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Lab**

Warrick parked the car outside the lab "Are you ready?" He asked

"As ready as ever" Catherine said

They walked into the building

"Act as if nothing had ever happened I'll get a kick out of that" Warrick said smiling "Lets see if we can get you to see Nick without any one seeing you"

Catherine smiled and happened to get to Nick who was working on a the computer on his case

"Hay Nicky" Catherine said walking in "What's the case?"

"Hay Cath a man found…CATHERINE!" He yelled he jumped up and hugged her "you're here your not dead Warrick was right you are here not…" She cut him off

"I know I am not dead" She smiled

"Nick what are yo…" Grissom trailed off "Catherine?" he asked

"Yes" She said as Grissom gave her a hug.

**Please review no one ecept for 2 people are reviwing and I am getting a little dicouraged and endthe story early it does not seem like a big hit so please review if you like it!**


	15. memories

Warrick sat down with Catherine in the break room "Do you remember what happened after you were kidnapped

Catherine looked at him tiring to remember; she remembered a dark figure running after her, her falling to the ground

Warrick looked at her "Catherine are you ok" He face looked her pale face he put his hand on her face and she jumped back "Are you ok did you remember anything

Catherine was shaking now "No…I didn't and I don't remember anything," She said

Warrick looked at her "ok"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later

"Nick" Catherine said walking into the break rook

Nick turned around with a butter knife (he was putting manias on some sandwich)

Catherine's eyes got big and she backed up

"Cath" it is only a butter knife" Nick said looking at Catherine's face

Catherine shook her head " oh it is not that I …I umm forgot to give Lindsey her lunch…" She lied

"If you say so" Nick said turning around

"I think I know who was on your date" Greg said behind Catherine

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked turning to him

"Warrick he was the guy you were talking about the one you did not know if it was a date or not" Greg said

Just then Catherine ran out of the room

"What did I say?" Greg asked

Nick looked at him "I don't know"

Catherine came back a few moments later Nick and Greg looked at her

"Sorry I had some bad food last night" Catherine said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Catherine looked down at the pregnancy test " Oh my god I am pregnant" Catherine whispered to her self "I have to tell Warrick"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Warrick I have to tell you something" Catherine said

"Shoot" Warrick said

"Well…"

**Haha I am gunna leave it there review review **


	16. Maya

Catherine looked at the floor

"Cath you can tell me anything" Warrick said walking over to her

"Warrick I am pregnant" She said

" What?" Warrick asked stunned

"Well I am" Catherine said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes" Catherine said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ok I did not want to write a whole thing on her being pregnant so I am going to skip that and to the age that she is learning how to walk I am not a big Lindsey fan so I think I will make her on vacation with her dad )

Summary Warrick and Catherine had a daughter named Maya they are not married.

" Grissom I have to go" Catherine said

"Why?" He asked

"The nanny just quit" Catherine said

"You have a nanny?" Grissom said

"Ya Sam is paying for it and it does come it handy…well I had a nanny and my mom is not home she went some were with Sam" Catherine said

"Today is a slow day you can bring her here and since you are only doing paper work why not?" Grissom said

"I don't know she can be a handful," Catherine said

"Just bring her," Grissom said

"Ok" She said turning around

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warrick was walking down the hall

"Dada" he heard a little voice behind him

"Maya?" He asked looking at Catherine

"Dada" She said wobbling over to him

Warrick picked her up "Hay you" he said giving her a hug

"The nanny quit" Catherine said

"I told you not to agree to have a nanny I said to have her go to Pre School" Warrick told her

"Warrick" Catherine said eyeing him

"Ok ok" Warrick said giving in on his argument

Just then Sara tapped Catherine on the shoulder and she jumped

"Didn't mean to scare you" Sara said smiling "Hay Maya" Sara said

Maya sat in Warrick's arms smiling

"No you didn't scare me," Catherine said

Sara smiled " Well Grissom wanted me to give you this" she said handing Catherine a folder of paper work

"Oh great I want to wring that nanny's neck" Catherine said

"What?" Sara asked

"Nanny quit on us so I am stuck doing paper work" Catherine said

Warrick smiled "Well me and Nick are going to…" Greg cut him off

"MAYA" He walked over and took her from Warrick

"Did you ask to hold my kid?" Warrick said joking

"Hahaha" Greg said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Warrick why are you back so late?" Catherine asked

Warrick looked at her "Cath we agreed to live together we are not married" He said

She looked down at the floor "I guess"

He looked at Catherine "So what's for dinner?" Warrick asked

"You missed it Maya and I ate already," Catherine said walking into the dinning room

Warrick could tell she was upset "Catherine" Warrick said falling her

"What?" She said turning around "You had a date I don't care" She said

" Who said I was on a date?" Warrick asked

"Well that was why you were late wasn't it?" Catherine said

"No it wasn't Grissom had me working late" He said

"Oh" Catherine said

**Review Review**


	17. Love

Catherine picked up the dishes from the table "You still could have called" Catherine said

"I am sorry I didn't think you would mind" Warrick said

" Well it does ok" Catherine said looking up at him then put the dishes on the table hard hearing Maya start to cry she walked out of the room

"Cath" Warrick said following her

"No Warrick" She said pointing a finger at him "This isn't working I think it would be better if Maya and I move out" She said looking down

"Catherine no you can't" He said, "I love you"

Catherine looked at Warrick "What?"

"Catherine I went to New York, I helped you to remember I never gave up on you I let you move in I love you" He said taking a step closer

"Warrick…" Catherine said a tear slipped down her cheek

Warrick reached up and wiped the tear a way and kissed her

Catherine kissed him back "I love you to"

**_Sorry the Chapter is short but I have really only been getting a small amount of reviews even though I keep saying that I want to see how people think of it._**


	18. Question

I am thinking about writing (continuing this story) a story about When Catherine was in New York all of the thinks that happened that I did not write like during most of that year before Warrick came to New York. Tell me what you think of that.


	19. Sorry

**_I don't like the way this story is going so I am going to stop so the next chapter will be the last_**


	20. new story

Ok the new Story is up I will continue this story but if you want to find out what happened to her in New York it is there.


	21. Last Chapter

Catherine woke up the next morning and walked down stairs to see Warrick feeding Maya "Hay you" She said

Warrick looked up "Hay, lets go out for dinner tonight"

Catherine looked at him " Ok but who will watch Maya?" She asked

"I could get Nick to do it" Warrick told her walking over giving her a short kiss

"Ok…but your asking him we dump Maya on him I think he sees her more then the daycare" She said with a smile

"Yes sir…I mean Madam" He said with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Catherine!" Grissom said catching up to her in the hallway "Are you sure you don't remember much from New York"

"It is all so fuzzy" Catherine said, "Maybe if I had something to make me remember like jog my memory"

Grissom thought for a moment "What about this" He said pulling out Melissa Craft's idée

Catherine looked at it she walked into the break room and sat down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes:

_After a week the women now had a name Melissa Craft she had found out it was her name when a man came into the hospital and told them it was his girlfriend and he brought her idée. And he brought Melissa home_

"_What is your name?" She asked to the man_

_"My name is Eddie I am your boyfriend," He said_

She started to frown "I think I am just mixing things up" She said

"Why what did you see?" Grissom asked Catherine

"Well I saw Eddie and he was at a hospital with me but he said he was my boyfriend" She said "But I probably just got mixed up"

"I don't think so…it could be that he was your attacker" Grissom said

"Wait you think Eddie was behind it I am sorry to tell you Eddie does not have the brains to pull something like this" Catherine said

"He could have had help," Grissom pointed out

"Ya I guess you are right" She said " But who?" She asked

"Maybe we should go and have a talk with Eddie" Grissom said standing up

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what have you been doing in New York?" Brass asked Eddie who was sitting in a chair

"What?" Eddie asked

"I had my guys look were you have been" Brass said

" I was in New York on business" Eddie said

"You haven't had a steady job in about a year in a half" Brass told Eddie

"Fine I was there" Edie said

"Did you know that is were Catherine was found?" Brass asked

"No" Eddie said quickly

"Why did you answer so quickly?" Brass asked

" I don't know" Eddie said now with a bit of sweat.

"Looks like you are getting a bit jumpy" Brass said

"I don't know anything" Eddie said I don't know anything about Catherine thinking she was Melissa"

Brass looked at him "I never said anything about her thinking her name was Melissa"

"Umm well Catherine told me" Eddie said

"Catherine has not talked to you since before she was attacked" Brass said " I am starting to think that you are looking guilty…now how did you pull it off? Brass said

"She told me that he would not have her," Eddie said

"Who" Brass said

Eddie stiffened up "If I get caught then she can get caught to her name was Tina she was married to him she wanted them away from each other and so did I she thought of every thing I carried it out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Catherine was sitting in the break room when she heard a women yelling so she walked toward the yelling she realized it was Tina she was yelling at a man in hand cuffs.

"You weren't soused to give ME up," She yelled at the man

"If I am going down you are coming down with me" He said Catherine realized it was Eddie

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Catherine looked up at Warrick "That was good," She said finishing her food

"Yes it was" Warrick said pulling out his wallet as the waitress came over with the bill.

"Lets go for a walk on the beach" Warrick

She smiled "ok"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was sunset as they were walking down the beach

"Catherine there is something I wanted to ask you" He said going down on one knee "will you marry me?

Catherine smiled "Yes" He put the ring on her finger then kissed her

"We don't need to worry about them anymore" Catherine said smiling

"Yes no more worrying."

OK that is the last Chapter Did you like it? Well Review if you want to find out what happened while she was In New York read my other story While In New York


End file.
